Only In Your Dreamus
by Keep Calm And Dramione On
Summary: When Draco and Seamus get locked in a broom cupboard together, they find out they have more in common than they think. DracoxSeamus. R&R Please!
1. Insomniacs

Well hi, guys! This is my first official FF- done on sort-of request for my RP friends (:

Also on request, I must offer up the fact that the title "Only In Your Dreamus" was the idea of Janine, A.K.A. Ron Weasley and Maddie Turner. Haha.

**Explanation:** If you don't get it, "Dreamus" is the ship name of Draco and Seamus.

**Timeline: **This is during our lovely character's fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, This does not belong to me. Blehh. All fantastical-ness to J.K. Rowling.

Much love, Alessandra xx

* * *

><p>"Shove off." Seamus Finnigan muttered under his breath as he glared at the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy. Seamus sorely rubbed his shoulder where Malfoy had shoved him in a hurry to escape double Potions with the Gryffindors.<p>

"Don't worry about it, mate." Seamus heard the voice of a familiar redhead behind him. "He's just a giant prat."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess." Seamus agreed, though he still puzzled about the cold behavior that most every student had been exposed to.

Ron Weasley spoke up again, interrupting Seamus' thoughts and pulling him towards the Great Hall. "Come on, I'm starved."

Seamus followed Ron, thoughts still tangled around that blonde mystery.

_Draco crumbled in pain onto the floor. He heard a booming voice above his head._

"_How dare you sympathize with those filthy mud bloods and blood traitors? I thought I raised you better than this."_

_It was quiet for a moment, and Draco peered up hopefully, maybe he could-_

"_You are a disgrace to this family, to the entire Malfoy legacy!"_

_Draco saw a hand start to raise and flinched in anticipation for-_

"Draco! Draco, look at me!"

The pinched face of Pansy Parkison was peering at Draco curiously.

"What happened, Drakey?"

Draco groaned and stood up, pushing Pansy away.

"I said not to call me that." Why did she think he would enjoy such a ridiculous pet name?

"W-well, what happened? Why were you just sitting there like that? Like you were… d-d-dead?" Pansy whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

Draco rolled his eyes at her mock dramatics.

"Get a hold of yourself, Pansy. Everything doesn't have to be a soap opera." Draco moved past her and out of the Slytherin common room.

"Where are you going?" Pansy shrieked behind him.

"Away from you." Draco muttered as he turned a corner and left Pansy behind.

Weeks passed, and Seamus kept running into Malfoy. It went from strange to annoying quite quickly, and soon Seamus found himself finding alternate routes to class so that he could avoid him. Sometimes, however, Seamus couldn't stop himself from returning to the blonde prat in his mind.

While watching Pansy hang on Draco- _I wonder if he likes her. _While eating dinner in the Great Hall- _I wonder if he is a vegetarian like Dean said. _

It confused Seamus just as much as it angered him.

That is why he was in shock when he found himself locked in a broom cupboard with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Things for Draco seemed to get worse and worse as the weeks went on. Pansy went from an small distraction to a constant annoyance. She didn't seem to understand the words "I am not interested." She was as persistent as ever.

And on top of that, his blackouts only increased since he returned from Christmas break. Actually, Draco would feel much better if he could call these harsh recollections 'blackouts'. A few times a day he would recall a stinging slap, or the arguing, or the scars he could still see faintly on his ashen skin.

But then, less often, he would find himself emerged in a memory- or rather, a nightmare- one he couldn't pull himself out of. That was what Draco was most scared of. He wasn't used to not having control of things. He was Draco Malfoy, after all.

He hummed softly as he wandered the corridor. Draco found that he couldn't sleep anymore- instead he walked. He found the empty hallways and classrooms to be oddly calming.

Draco recalled a boy during breakfast this morning- a Gryffindor- watching him. At first he was angry- as if this boy had any right to bother him- but he found the boy to be watching him in a curiously intense way. The blonde boy couldn't shake the image from his head.

_What was his name? _Draco wondered. _Sean..? Seamus. That's it. Seamus. Irish, probably. _

Draco stopped where he stood, somewhere on the third floor. Why did he even care in the first place?

Something had happened to Seamus. It had been a relatively normal Saturday morning, he and Dean had ventured down to breakfast- late, as usual- and he, like he always did, stole a glance at Malfoy from across the Great Hall.

This time, Malfoy looked back.

It was absolutely ridiculous how nervous it made Seamus feel. Not in a good way, like the warm butterflies he felt in his abdomen when Lavender looked at him. A hard, dread-filled feeling in his gut.

It worried Seamus more than it should.

It was these thoughts that kept him up that night, and forced him to wander the corridors aimlessly. How could something as trivial as a rude boy from Slytherin cause this much disturbance in his mind?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So? Thoughts? Review, please (: New chapters will be up fast- this will be done in a week. Toodles!


	2. Stuck

**A/N: **

Well, here is chapter two (:

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, yeah yeah.

-Alessandra xx

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his white blonde hair. Realizing the lateness of the hour, he turned to head back to the Slytherin common room when he saw Mrs. Norris.

_Oh, Merlin. This is exactly what I need. _

Draco turned his head sharply, trying to find a place to escape to as Mrs. Norris ran past him, probably on her way to report him to Filch.

Finally he spotted a tiny broom cupboard, it's aged door hidden in a shadow. He rushed forward and yanked at the handle to have it break off in his hand.

Grumbling to himself, he pried the door open with his fingers and crept inside. After locking the door and lighting his wand with a muttered _Lumos_, Draco looked around.

The cupboard was dank and dark, every surface caked with years worth of dust.

_Disgusting,_ Draco thought, repulsed. He quickly swished his wand to remove the dust, and found that there was actually more space than he had anticipated. After moving aside a large shelf full of dried up cleaning potions and grease-soaked rags, he found a small opening that lead to a small living space, of sorts. Draco could stand to his full height, and could easily lay down across the worn floor if he so pleased.

It seemed that Filch had probably used this to camp out while guarding the third floor from wandering students during his first year.

_Obviously Filch didn't have much luck when little Potty and his friends managed to be heroes again, _Draco thought with contempt.

_Well, _Draco said to himself, stretching out on the threadbare carpeting. _I'm not going to risk getting caught by Filch. I might as well get comfortable._

_**XXX**_

Seamus found himself wandering on the third floor, near where it was rumored that the Sorcerer's Stone was hidden his first year at Hogwarts.

_I remember being so proud that I was Harry's friend. If only life was still that simple. _Seamus thought nostalgically.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Seamus was strolling down the corridor when he heard voices around the corner. One voice, actually, which seemed to be talking to itself.

"Students out of bed at night, Mrs. Norris. Tsk tsk, the headmaster won't 'ave this, no he won't." The voice of Argus Filch carried itself to Seamus's ears, and he started to panic.

_Bloody hell, mum is gonna throw herself a fit if I get into trouble once more. _Seamus thought with dread in his gut.

He suddenly saw it- a sliver of wood hidden in the shadows of the corridor that he stood in- a small broom cupboard. Seamus rushed towards it, only to find that it didn't have a handle.

He began pulling at the door in desperation, and as if the door recognized him and suddenly wanted him inside, the door swung open and Seamus ran inside.

He locked the door behind him with his wand and cautiously peered around the small cupboard that he now found himself in.

Seamus was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw two gray eyes piercing his.

"Hello?"

**XXX**

Draco was prodding the small armchair in the room when he heard the familiar muttering of Filch through the castle walls.

"Ohh, wait 'til the Headmaster hears about this. Won't be happy, I can promise 'ou that much."

Draco held his breath and waited. A few tense moment passed, and then he heard an murmured oath and a yanking on the door.

_Maybe if I stun him before he sees me, I can get out… _thought Draco in a panic.

When the door finally gave way, he saw, not Filch, but a smaller, leaner figure. With his wand held aloft, Draco stuck his head out of the cramped crawlspace.

"Hello?"

**XXX**

Seamus froze in place. _Who could possibly be in this ridiculously dingy cupboard? _

Then he heard a voice from what seemed like another part to the room.

"S-show yourself. Who's there?"

_No, Seamus, you're fooling yourself. It can't possibly be-_

Seamus's suspicions were interrupted by the arrival of the unwelcome primary resident of Seamus's thoughts, in the flesh-

Draco Malfoy.

**XXX**

Draco now faced a boy his age- and one he knew. It was Seamus, the Irish one who he was unwillingly thinking about only earlier tonight.

Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you here?" Draco sneered at him.

Seamus mustered up his courage before answering. "I could ask you the same question, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I believe I was here first, so if you don't mind, you can leave me the hell alone."

"Gladly." Seamus answered sharply, trying to mimic Draco's cold tone although his hands shook nervously.

Seamus turned and tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled out his wand and tried a few spells, but to no avail. Finally, aware that he was being carefully watched Malfoy, he gave up and slammed his sturdy frame against the creaky wood door.

Seamus turned to Draco with a grim look on his face. "Your turn. The bloody thing won't move."

Draco was sure that he'd be able to show the dumb Gryffindor up, but when he tried the door, he had no more luck than Seamus had had. He, like Seamus, attempted to charm and spell the door into opening, but the two boys remained inside the room.

Finally Draco slowly turned to face Seamus. "I think we're stuck here. What did you do to the bloody door?"

"Me? What _I _did? You can't blame me for this Malfoy, nice try." Seamus retorted, a look of anger on his face.

"Well, this is brilliant. Stuck in this dingy cupboard with a blood traitor like you, I'll probably catch a disease or something of the sort." Draco spat at Seamus, his gray eyes fierce.

Seamus felt his stomach tighten at the insult. "I'd rather be stuck here with a blood traitor than a bloody weasel."

Draco was about to answer with another insult when a thought struck him- the curious boy from this morning was standing right in front of him. Here was his chance to question him.

"Actually, Finnigan, I have a question."

Seamus looked at Draco questioningly.

"This morning…" Draco paused, unsure of how to proceed. "You were staring at me during breakfast. Why? Jealous or something?"

Seamus looked at Draco incredulously and laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? Jealous of you? Why would I be, when I have _friends _and you don't?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Seamus until it came out of his mouth. Draco really didn't have any friends. He curiously wondered why.

To that, Draco didn't have an answer. Instead, he decided to worry about the current situation. "Well, Finnigan, you got us in here. How are you getting us out?"

"Hey, you were here first. That's your problem." Seamus replied. What a prat.

How were his thoughts consumed by the self-absorbed weasel for so long?

**A/N:**

I hope you are enjoyed the second chapter of my Dreamus fic (:

As always, review please! 


End file.
